


Don't Disbelieve Everything You Hear

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Don't Disbelieve Everything You Hear

"C'mon Nicky!" AJ threw one arm around Nick's shoulders and used the other hand to tousle the blonde's hair. "It's your 21st birthday tomorrow! You've gotta go out and get totally plastered! That's what I did!"

Nick raised an eyebrow. "And how was that _any_ different from any other Saturday night in AJ land? And did you notice, I'm _still_ 20 right now and we work tomorrow?"

"Come _on_ Nick! You're fucking Nick Carter! They won't even card you. I promise! I know just where to go!" He reached into Nick's suitcase to plan Nick's outfit for him, taking way more time than it should. "Dude, do you have enough clothes?" he used that as an excuse for the fact he really was taking in the scent of Nick's cologne on the dirty clothes as he rummaged through the clean ones . He handed Nick a button down shirt, jeans, and boxers. "Go shower, so I can!"

Nick shook his head and realized there was no winning against AJ on this. "You owe me," he said over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom, "And dude, go shower in your own room!"

"Well, uh, you see," AJ rubbed the back of his neck, "My shower's not working and it's too late to tell the lobby and..." he stopped before the lie got bigger. He wanted to be in the bathroom after Nick.

Nick just rolled his eyes and turned on the shower. He stepped in and closed his eyes as the hot water hit his skin. He had to admit, he blushed a little when AJ decided to pick out his outfit. He could get used to that, sharing everything with AJ. His mind wandered, to being with AJ, hand in hand, or cuddling... "Ow! Ah! Holy _shit_ my eyes!" he reached blindly for his towel, wiping the shampoo from his eyes. "Focus, Carter, focus. It's _just_ AJ." he sighed as he finished his shower. He shook the water out of his hair and dried off, changing into the outfit AJ picked out for him. "Hey Aje!" he called out.

AJ's ears perked up and he turned his head towards the bathroom. "Yeah Nick?" he sat up, the bathroom smelled like Nick's soap and shampoo. He moaned a little at it. "What's up?"

"Mind if I'm in here doing my hair and stuff while you're showering?" he said through a toothpaste filled mouth, "It'll save us time."

AJ's eyes sparkled and he jumped up. "Of course man! Very good idea!" he stripped and turned the shower water on. He stepped in.

Nick's teethbrushing got slower as his eyes moved to look at the shower curtain, knowing what was going on the other end of it. AJ, naked and washing his body, hands on his most intimate parts... he choked on his toothbrush. "What the hell is wrong with me? I need to get laid."

* * *

Nick was nervous as he walked into the club. "If I get arrested for this, it's _your_ fault, AJ!" He took a seat at the bar and slumped. He picked at the bowl of nuts that was sitting there and listened to the music as people

AJ looked at his watch, smiled as it was after midnight, and slid in next to him and called the bartender over. "Two beers please, it's the blond's 21st!" He wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulders once again, "Don't need to worry anymore man, check out the clock!" he pointed to the clock on the wall, "12:15. It's the 28th. You're officially 21." He smiled and shoved the beer the bartender set down into Nick's face. "Drink up man, and celebrate!"

Nick took one sip of the liquid and gagged. "Acquired taste, I guess." He watched AJ as the next couple hours passed. It didn't take long for AJ to get drunk off his ass and coked out his gourd, while Nick had forgone the beer for water. "AJ, c'mon, let's go. We need to sleep. We still have to work, remember. You have to sleep this off." He grabbed AJ's hand.

"Did you know I was gay?" AJ slurred, "And boy do I ever love you Nicky!"

Nick wanted to believe, he _wished_ he could. But AJ was too drunk, so he laughed as he leaned the older man up against his weight, "Uh huh, sure man. Let's get you back to the hotel. Good thing I drove."

* * *

Nick rubbed AJ's shoulders as he packed his last bag and grabbed his plane tickets for Arizona. "We're all proud of you for doing this," he smiled through his tears. It broke his heart, knowing how AJ had hurt himself. "I promise we won't do anything cool without you."

AJ looked into Nick's eyes and smiled a bit, "Yeah, you better not." And with that he left.

Nick laid in AJ's hotel bed for what felt like hours. It still smelled like him, and it was as if the opposite side was still imprinted with AJ's form. He laid there and pondered what if AJ was telling the truth in the club on his birthday all those months ago. "Nah, no way," he whispered as he fell asleep.

Brian woke Nick up a few hours later. "What were you doing in AJ's room?" he asked with a perplexed look.

"Nothing... I just had been in there before he left and had fallen asleep," he shrugged, "What does it matter? So, are we going home while we wait?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, we figured that'd be best. I'm still technically a newlywed, you know."

Nick shrugged. "Eh, who needs love anyway?" he headed to his room to pack, making sure his MP3 and DVD players were fully charged. It was gonna be a long flight.

*****

Nick reached for his cell phone and dialed AJ's number. He listened to the rings. One, two, three, four, five... _Hi, you've reached AJ! I can't come to the phone right now, but if you want to leave a message, you know what to do! *beep*_. Like clockwork. Five rings, AJ's voicemail. Nick had no idea why he kept calling AJ's phone, because he never left a message, and he knew AJ wasn't able to call him back. Maybe it was an excuse to listen to AJ's voice...

No! That was _not_ it. Because Nick wasn't in love with AJ, he was sure of it.

He called AJ's number again. Five rings, AJ's voicemail. Nick pondered how many voicemails of dead air AJ was gonna have when he got back due to it taking a second or two to close the phone after hearing the beep. Nick always waited for the beep.

"I need to clear my head. I'm gonna go for a swim," he sat up and went to his room to change. However, he never made it to the pool.

He called AJ's phone a third time that day. Five rings, AJ's voicemail, as expected. What wasn't expected was the way Nick's cock reacted to AJ's voicemail. Or maybe, he just ignored it, though it was near impossible to ignore _that_. Whatever. He noticed it now and had to do something about it.

He fell onto his bed, eyes closed as his right hand gripped his cock and began to stroke. A few moans here and there, a groan as well. AJ on his mind, his voice telling him how beautiful he looked, how sexy he was. He picked up the pace, more moans. He was close, fist pumping faster. A few more moans and orgasm rocked him, his final cry shaking his mind and body infinitely more than the orgasm itself could ever had.

_"AJ!"_

* * *

AJ's welcome back to work was almost as expected. Kevin patted him on the back and reinforced how proud he was, Howie hugged him and told him he missed him, Brian commented on how good he looked now. Only one thing was missing.

"Nick?" Brian leaned into the van, window rolled down. "Nick? Aren't you gonna say hello to AJ? He's asking about you."

Nick slipped his headphones off. "Y-yeah. In a bit. I'll come see him." he watched Brian leave. He needed to welcome AJ back alone.

Nick was getting pissed as there was a tap on the van window again. "Brian, I told you. I'd... Aje. Hey. You look good, real good."

AJ opened the door, asking Nick to scoot over then stealing his spot. "Yeah. Thanks. Whatcha doing in here? Must be lonely."

"Not anymore," he shrugged.

"Nick?" AJ looked at him. He had to say it. "Remember your birthday?"

Nick chuckled a little. "Of course. You got either plastered, high, or both and told me you were gay and in love with me. I didn't believe you."

AJ looked down at the floor of the van. "Would you believe me now, because I'm sober?"

Nick felt his mouth go dry and he nodded.

"I'm gay," AJ whispered, "And I'm in love with you."

Nick leaned in close to AJ. "I'm in love with you too. I don't know if I'm _gay_, exactly, but I am definitely in love with you."

"I can live with that," AJ said with a smile as he closed the gap between them, feeling their lips touch.

 

 


End file.
